Comfort Zone
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Maka ketika mereka harus keluar dari zona nyaman yang mereka buat sejak usia belia—di mana hanya ada Kaname, Shun, Yuuta, dan Yuuki yang berada di dalamnya, keduanya sama-sama tahu; bahwa mereka harus membuat status itu jelas. Yuuta/Shun. Shounen-ai. Mind to RnR?


**Yuuta/Shun fanfiction. **Didedikasikan untuk siapapun yang menyukai _pairing _ini.

_Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

"Hey, Shun."

"Ya?"

"Apa menurutmu… aku orang yang membosankan?"

"—Yuuta-kun?"

* * *

**A Yuuta/Shun fanfiction  
Canon Universe**

**-#-**

**Comfort Zone  
[Karena kau dan aku butuh **_**status**_**]**

**-#-**

**Kimi to Boku © Kiichi Hotta  
**_**I gain nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

Teman dari kecil. Ikatan itu terbentuk karena mereka—Kaname, Shun, Yuuta, dan Yuuki—bersama sejak masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak hingga kini mereka SMA. Kaname tetap Kaname yang galak namun sebenarnya sangat peduli kepada teman-temannya. Shun tetap Shun; remaja flamboyan yang lembut dan paling baik di antara mereka. Dan kembar Asaba tetaplah seperti mereka, tanpa ekspresi dan hobi membuat Kaname marah.

Entah sejak kapan—

Yuuta lebih peduli kepada Shun dan membuat Yuuki terkadang merasa bahwa kakak kembarnya lebih sayang kepada teman kecil mereka itu. Yuuta ingin selalu _menyentuh_ Shun; entah menata rambut panjangnya, menarik lembut tangannya, atau sekedar menyentuh pipi Shun pelan untuk menghibur remaja pria itu.

—status itu berubah.

Mungkin sejak taman kanak-kanak, saat mereka menginap di sekolah?

"_Aku ingin tidur di samping Yuuta-kun!" Shun kecil menarik futonnya hingga tepat di samping futon Yuuta berada._

_Sementara Yuuta tengah sibuk merapikan futon Yuuki yang juga ada di sampingnya, "Huh? Butuh bantuan, Shun?"_

"_Tidak, tidak, aku bisa sendiri," lanjut Shun sambil menggelar futonnya dan merapikan bantal serta selimutnya._

_Yuuta hanya menatap Shun tanpa ekspresi, menyelesaikan pekerjaan kecil untuk merapikan futon adik kembarnya, lalu beranjak menuju ke futonnya sendiri, merebahkan dirinya di sana. Lantas beberapa detik setelah Shun selesai merapikan futonnya, ia menarik bantalnya mendekati bantal Yuuta, hanya beberapa senti dari tempat sulung Asaba itu merebahkan kepalanya._

_Lantas sambil tersenyum Shun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas futon, mengistirahkan dirinya sejenak sebelum akhirnya Yuuki berkata bahwa orang yang tidur di tengah akan cepat meninggal._

_Dan kebetulan itu Yuuta._

Tapi rasa-rasanya itu hanya salah satu penggalan kenangan menggelitik mereka pada masa taman kanak-kanak dulu. Pada saat SD atau SMP pun, mereka masuk sekolah yang sama. Namun status itu belum berubah. Mungkin sampai zona nyaman yang selama ini mereka buat perlahan-lahan mulai dimasuki orang lain; Chizuru, Masaki, dan Takahashi.

Mungkin?

Takahashi adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang berani untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Yuuta daripada mengaguminya diam-diam; seperti kebanyakan anak perempuan lainnya. Yuuta tidak tahu apakah ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan gadis itu, atau hanya kasihan saja ketika menerima pernyataan cintanya.

Nyatanya, sekarang hubungan mereka telah berakhir—tepatnya, baru saja berakhir. Kemarin sore, saat pulang sekolah. Yuuta harus menunggu dua puluh menit hingga Takahashi menghentikan tangisnya dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena tidak ingin menyakiti Yuuta.

Bahkan Yuuta sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang tersakiti di sini.

Yuuta menghabiskan tegukan terakhir dari jus kotaknya ketika Shun datang menyusulnya ke atap sekolah. Rambutnya yang panjang telah dipotong pendke olehnya dan Yuuki beberapa minggu yang lalu. Remaja berambut merah itu lantas menempatkan diri di samping Yuuta.

"Yuuta-kun?"

"Hum?"

"Apa kau… baik-baik saja?"

"…"

"Maksudku, setelah kau putus dengan Takahashi-san—"

"…aku baik-baik saja, Shun."

"Be-begitu."

Hening. Yuuta memainkan kotak jus yang telah kosong di tangannya. Angin yang berhembus sesekali meniup lembut rambut remaja beriris cokelat itu. Padahal sebentar lagi musim dingin, tapi udaranya masih saja terasa begitu panas.

"Apa kau senang, Shun?"

"Senang?"

"Apa kau senang saat aku memiliki seorang… uh… kekasih?" Yuuta masih memainkan kotak jusnya yang telah kosong.

Shun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, poninya menutupi mata, "Tentu saja. Aku senang karena ada yang mencintai Yuuta-kun."

"Oh…" Yuuta meletakkan kotak jus yang telah kosong ke sampingnya.

Hening lagi. Yuuta menempelkan bahunya ke dinding dekat pintu menuju ke atap sekolah. Shun masih menundukkan kepalanya, tanpa berkata apa-apa; hanya ingin menemani teman kecilnya itu sampai ia merasa lebih baik, mungkin?

"Hey, Shun."

"Ya?"

"Apa menurutmu… aku orang yang membosankan?"

"—Yuuta-kun?"

"Lupakan saja." Yuuta meraih kotak jus yang tadi ia letakkan, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

_Grep._

Kalau saja Shun tidak menahan tangan Yuuta, mungkin kini pemuda itu sudah membuka pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan lantai teratas gedung sekolah.

"Jangan berpikir begitu, Yuuta-kun."

Sebaris kalimat itu cukup untuk membuat Yuuta melebarkan sedikit iris cokelatnya yang biasanya hanya memandang dengan datar.

Shun tersenyum tipis, wajahnya tampak sedikit tersipu ketika turut bangkit untuk menyusul Yuuta, "A-ayo kembali ke kelas."

Bukan Shun, bukan pula Yuuta. Bukan salah satu di antara mereka yang merubah status itu, tapi **keduanya**. Entah sejak kapan.

Maka ketika mereka harus keluar dari _zona nyaman_ yang mereka buat sejak usia belia—di mana hanya ada Kaname, Shun, Yuuta, dan Yuuki yang berada di dalamnya, keduanya sama-sama tahu; bahwa mereka harus membuat **status itu jelas**.

"Aku menyukaimu, Shun-chan!"

Setelah satu tahun memendam perasaan, pada akhirnya Masaki memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Shun, tepat setelah upacara pelepasan murid kelas tiga. Di belakang sekolah… tempat Takahashi menyatakan perasaannya pada Yuuta dulu.

"Masaki-chan?"

"A-aku serius."

Shun tersenyum tipis sebelum menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala gadis dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang itu. Masaki tampak menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang disukainya sejak setahun yang lalu.

"Maaf. Tapi aku… sudah menyukai orang lain."

"Be-begitu," Masaki menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, "…apa aku kurang baik untuk Shun-chan?"

"Ti-tidak. Bukan begitu. Masaki adalah anak yang sangat baik. Tapi aku…" Shun tersenyum getir, "…maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Shun-chan! Jangan dipikirkan, ya?" Masaki mencoba sekuat tenaga mengukir senyum di wajahnya.

Tapi percuma, air mata itu tetap mengalir tanpa diminta. Percuma, sepasang kaki mungil Masaki tetap berlari walau tanpa ia inginkan, meninggalkan Shun yang masih tertegun sendirian.

Tidak. Tidak juga sendirian.

Shun tahu bahwa sejak tadi ada yang mencuri dengar dari balik bangunan sekolah. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang saat ini sedang menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding.

"Orang yang kusuka… adalah orang yang menganggap dirinya membosankan. Padahal… ia begitu baik," lanjut Shun, kemudian menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, sedikit merasa lega bisa berkata demikian.

"…aku tahu."

Ketika Yuuta pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempatnya mencuri dengar sejak tadi dan memeluk Shun dari belakang, mereka berdua tahu… bahwa terkadang cinta tidak diucapkan, tapi dibuktikan.

Pembuktian bahwa status mereka telah jelas.

"Aku dan Yuuki akan melanjutkan kuliah di Tokyo," lanjut Yuuta, meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Shun.

"Hum. Aku akan menunggu Yuuta-kun."

"…aku tahu."

Karena adanya Shun untuk Yuuta dan Yuuta untuk Shun… sudah lebih dari cukup.

* * *

**[21****/****3****/201****4 ****21****:1****4****]****  
****—****おわり****—****  
****[1****010**** words – story only]**

* * *

**#curhat: **Sebuah fic singkat, padat, dan nggak jelas. Hahahaha… Halo penghuni fandom Kimi to Boku! Perkenalkan nama saya Cha. Saya sukaaaaa banget sama Yuuta/Shun. Udah lama. Tapi baru punya ide untuk nulis sekarang. Semoga nggak aneh ya jadinya. Ngomong-ngomong, salam kenal untuk kalian semua! ;)

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
